Long Time, No Horsea
by Ichigatsu Yami Bara
Summary: One Shot; Brock is visited by an old flame, the one that got away, and cannot contain feelings that are as fresh as the day she left.


Pokémon

"Long Time, No Horsea"

The road to Pewter City was a long one and her legs could attest to that. The slender blonde woman stopped at the greeting sign to the city, reading it as it boasted about the gym, pretty much the only important part of the town. She hunched over it momentarily, groaning about her legs as she regained her energy. She breathed in deeply and stood straight, putting her hand on her hip as the other remained on the sign. The city had changed but, what else was to be expected? Almost seven years had passed and she had always regretted not staying when she should have. She looked down at herself quickly, checking on her appearance. She was clad in black shorts, a white undershirt, and a light black vest, the collar standing straight under her thick blonde hair that looked like lightning. On her wrists she wore two bands each, on white and one red, with mini-badges and ribbons on them. Little trinkets she made for herself as she won. And, as always, she sported her black fingerless gloves and a simple string necklace. Luckily, she didn't have much of a story. Beyond being the daughter of a gym leader, she was pretty much like any other trainer. She competed in gyms and was also a popular coordinator. The majority of her life's drama started and ended within the boundaries of Pewter City. "Electra Surge." Electra almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a male voice behind her. She turned quickly, her hair slowly catching up before moving gently to her lower back. "Brock." She murmured, smiling quietly.

"Never thought you'd be back." Electra looked up from her tea to look at her fellow gym leader. Well, ex-gym leader. "I didn't think I would either." She paused, feeling the awkward tension in the room as she simply connected eyes with Brock. "I'm sorry I never called or anything. But, I heard about your father. I'm really sorry. I tried to make it out." She could visibly see the differences in Brock's face. They had first met almost ten years ago and now, at almost 27, Brock looked overworked and tired. The stress of having to return to the gym after his father passed and, more than likely, still taking care of his siblings, she could understand the stress lines. She watched him nod and smiled once more, compassionate this time. "So what are these?" She felt his warm hand encircle her 'ribbon' wrist, causing her cheeks to flush ever so slightly. She leaned across the table as he pulled her slim arm towards him, his rough fingers showing surprising gentleness as he traced out her charms. "I didn't know you were coordinating." She looked from the charms to him. "I've won two grand festivals and I'm just retiring now. Ran into May a few times." He moved forward as she had, still holding onto her hand, now looking at her face. She shrugged as if nothing was wrong, eagerly redirecting her gaze to her wrist. "Dad finally caught up with me in Unova. Practically dragged me back home to lead the gym in Vermillion." Using her free hand, she gently tucked a sharp blonde lock behind her ear. "But that was almost a year ago. I left the gym in the hands of my best apprentice and, last time I heard, dad was furious and my apprentice was doing fantastic." They sat in silence then, as if time had stopped flowing around them. She locked eyes with him, her emerald eyes looking straight into his chocolate orbs. She felt her heart kick up a bit, making her fear he could feel her pulse. His hand slipped onto the skin of her arm, his fingers slowly sketching circles here and there. "Electra..." It killed her inside but she slowly stole her arm back, slipping it easily from his grasp and sitting back once more. Brock quickly hid the dejection and mirrored her movement. "So, you have to see Zapdos. He's looking great."

"Come on out, Zapdos!" Electra proclaimed in the confined space of the gym. She stood beside Brock as the giant electric bird flew out of the poke ball. It cawed it's greeting and perched in front of them. Brock marvelled, as he always did, and moved closer, Zapdos affectionately nuzzling him as he moved up, greeting the large bird. It was pure luck that Electra had come to be Zapdos' trainer, so many years ago. After befriending the large bird, she had met back up with him and eventually, they decided they just wanted to travel together. She had seen the world with Zapdos and he would forever be her best friend. She snapped out of her trip down memory lane and moved up to Zapdos as well, gently stroking his neck as Brock was. "You're taking good care of him." Brock stated, making her smile. The giant bird flapped it's wings excitedly, cawing happily. Electra giggled as his wings came down and engulfed the two trainers in a big embrace. She hugged the bird back and opened her eyes to see Brock's on her. "I also just caught a Horsea. I was planning on bringing him to Misty so hers could have a playmate for a little while." She moved away, knowing she was just dredging up old wounds here. She couldn't leave now but she knew staying was hurting both of them. It had been a long time but he hadn't forgotten and neither had she. "I just visited Ms. Ketchum in Pallet, actually. She doing good, naturally, but I apparently just missed Ash. He had passed through briefly to visit." She stopped as she felt the ground rumbling. She looked to the source, seeing a large Steelix speeding across the gym, a big dopey smile on his big ol' face. "Steelix!" she squealed, hurrying over to meet him. He lifted her up on his big head happily 'hugging' her as she hugged his forehead, smiling. "It's so wonderful to see you!" The giant metal snake slowly let her down and then looked to her Zapdos, huffing slightly. Zapdos cawed slightly and turned away as well, causing her to giggle slightly. "Still causing problems, huh?" she asked playfully, gently rubbing the side of the metal goliath. "How about I fix us all a traditional Brock lunch and we picnic out by the old mill?"Electra was enthusiastic but, judging by Steelix's and Zapdos' reactions, they were not eager to spend any time together.

"I don't understand what made them feel such animosity towards each other." She murmured, scratching her head slightly. She looked back towards town, seeing the gym's vague outline. "Well, they aren't getting any special treats of mine until they sort themselves out." Brock said firmly, making Electra smile. "Such authority, Brock! You? Tough love? What happened when I was gone?" she asked, nudging him in the shoulder slightly. He stayed silent and smiled a bit but she definitely felt it may have been inappropriate. As they reached the top of the hill, she saw the old mill, a simple wooden shack with a large wheel for hydroelectricity poking out the side. It had gotten older but it looked as though people were taking care of it. As they passed it to set up on the other side, Electra peeked in, noticing it was almost identical to the last time she had been there. Her body tensed up slightly as she turned and walked stiffly behind Brock for a few paces. "Nothing has really changed around here, huh?" he said, laying out the picnic mat. She shrugged as she stepped near the edge of the embankment, looking into the water below. "It just means all the great things I remember have stayed." She turned to look at him, catching the tail end of a stiff nod. She sighed and moved over, crawling across the mat until she was right in his face, forcing him to stop setting up and look at her. She couldn't discern any thoughts or feelings so she simply plunged into what was on her mind as a default. "Brock, it was almost seven years ago. I said I was sorry. Will it always be this awkward when I come around?" For a few moments, she felt bad, springing this all on him but, as his face changed, she realized he had been concerned about it too. "We were great friends. Then we were lovers. Then I had to leave." She murmured, looking down at the ground. "I am sorry for that. Sorry for the both of us. But its behind us now. Let's just be friends again."

The silence could have, to an onlooker, appeared comfortable but, after her little outburst, she doubted it. They had finished off Brock's delicious cooking in just over an hour and Electra was now stuffed. She patted her flat stomach and looked over at Brock. "That was amazing, as always. Thanks Brock." He seemed tense but, what, in reality, could she do about it. She sighed so quietly to herself, Brock clearly hearing it as he looked over at her. "I think I'm just going to head back to Vermillion when we get back." Brock swallowed hard and looked at the sunset in front of them. "We won't even be getting back to the gym before its dark out!" he exclaimed, forcing her to give him an odd look. "So? It wouldn't be the first time I've camped before, in case you, in your old age, have forgotten." She loved the sound of his chuckle, despite how foreign it seemed now. She watched him stand as he finished his food. "Well, there's nothing for it. You must stay at the gym tonight. I'd rather you stick around and wait for morning. As a friend, I will not let you run off into the night." She smiled up at him and stood up as well. "Shall we pack up?"

Electra had shed her vest and traded her shorts in for some baggy pyjama pants to sleep in just before she got her Pokémon to rest. Zapdos had his feathers ruffled, no pun intended, by Steelix but quieted down easily. It was only a matter of Horsea and her trusty Mareep. Horsea was excitable but went to bed quickly and Mareep needed a bit of TLC but otherwise it went well. As she wished them a final goodnight, she heard Brock behind her, standing slowly and heading towards him. At the door, where he stood quietly, she stopped and turned, taking a quick look at her Pokémon before closing the door behind her. "The best thing about not travelling with Ash is never having to worry about Team Rocket and their stupid motto trying to steal my Pokémon." She joked, earning a quiet laugh from Brock. "Just down here. I threw your clothes and stuff in the laundry so it will all be ready for you to leave tomorrow." Tingling sensation slipped across her skin as they reach the end of the hall, two doors adjacent to each other. Without thinking, she opened up the one closest to her, realizing it was Brock's room. They both made a surprised sound as she closed the door once more, pressing her back to it. Brock had come closer as if to close the door himself before she had. She looked up at him, feeling tiny beside him. "So sorry Brock. I wasn't even thinking." They stood there for a moment, their eyes locked. Her heart started racing and Brock started breathing hard. "I should..." she whispered, weakly pointing to the other room. She made no move to get past him or to budge from her spot. Everything happened at once. Brock swooped down, his eager lips hitting her with such passion it overwhelmed her senses. As if they had been doing it every day for all these years, Electra slipped her arms around his neck, pulling her up to him, her body forming perfectly to his. She felt his hands slip down her waist, her back, her rump, and finally coming to her legs. He lifted her up easily in a fluid motion, her legs wrapping around his waist to support herself as he opened the door with one freed hand, kicking it closed behind them.

She felt Brock stumbling about, giggling against his mouth as he tried to locate objects in his room. His hands left prickling sensations everywhere they swept. Her fingers slipped into his dark hair, holding his head to hers. Her mouth moved desperately and she realized, in the moment, that's who she was. She didn't just want Brock. She needed him. More than she ever had before. She felt herself being lowered onto a tall desk, her rump flattening as she rested most of her weight on the wooden top. She grabbed at the hem of his thin green shirt as their lips finally parted, pulling the fabric up over his chest and finally over his head. There was no stopping and she refused to let there be any doubt this time. There was no denying why she had come to Pewter. She felt him tug away the little bow she had tied at the front of her pyjama pants. She released his waist as he lifted her slightly, slipping the loose clothing away. He couldn't seem to stop himself any longer as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more and pulled her into his mouth. She moaned softly to him and he took the cue, lifting her up once more. He missed his bed, gently bumping and pressing them against the wall, stopping himself from hurting her by pressing his hand to the wall. With the change in weight distribution, Electra lowered her long, slim legs to the ground. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head as they broke once more, this time for air. Instead of lunging for kisses again, Brock seemed to slow, stroking his hands against her newly exposed skin. Goosebumps began to cover her body as he leaned into her neck, nipping and kissing along the column. She gasped out a moan and felt his hands leave her body, the faint 'zip' sound indicating his pants were coming off as well, which, even to her lust-addled brain, seemed fair. "Oh god, Electra." He whispered against her sensitive neck, making shivers run up and down her spine once more. His arms encircled her waist once more and they moved, falling onto the bed. Brock landed on the bottom as Electra straddled his waist, gently starting to explore his body with her mouth. She had missed this feeling. She had missed everything Brock made her feel. His rough hands gently squeezed her thighs, a simple, wordless gesture indicating his excitement.

Electra looked up from her exploration of his chest, moving so she looked straight down at him. There was no need for words between them now. Everything beautiful, every sweet-nothing and every love poem a human could think of was in his eyes when he looked up at her as if she was the world to him. She locked lips once more, her tongue meekly exploring his mouth. She felt him take command, flipping them over as his tongue encircled hers. She felt his hands slip beneath her simple black bra, cupping and teasing her breasts. She moaned, gently moving her hips with her legs on either side of one of his legs. She whimpered, needing him now. "Brock..." she whimpered, her eyes half lidded. He moved back slightly, gently moving her arm from around his neck. He removed her bra before slipping two fingers under the only remaining fabric on her, slipping her panties down her legs before tossing them to the side. He removed his own undergarment before lowering down to her once more. With a little more cruel teasing, Brock entered her, filling her up and making her mind slip away until it was only her body and his. She cried out in pleasure, hearing him grunting softly above her as he began to move. It had been a long time for her. She didn't know if Brock had been with anyone else but he had been her first. And only. His lips slipped against hers as they moved together in ecstasy, absorbing her moans. She barely heard the bed moving because she was simply lost in her body and in his. Her hands moved all over his upper body, tracing every contour and line. He brought her to the peak three times before finally finishing himself, the two collapsing into a pile of sweaty skin and sheets. Both were still breathing hard as Brock moved off of her, lying on his back beside her. He pulled her close, her naked body against his side. She laced her legs with his and settled her palm on his chest, putting her cheek down as well. She felt him stroking her hair, pulling the electric-yellow mass away from her face. They simply laid there in a comfortable, breathless silence. Electra's mind came back hard and fast but she managed to subdue her concerns and worries for long enough. As her body calmed down, her mind seeped in, worries bouncing around and overwhelming her so fast she could barely think. Her green eyes moved up to his face, meeting his gaze. She couldn't help but smile at him, her worries being pushed away. "I will move to Vermillion." Electra's eyebrows nearly shot into her hairline at the sudden comment. Before she could say anything, he sat up, pulling her with him. She wrapped a sheet around her body, not out of shame but for warmth. Brock proceeded to pull her into his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist once more.

"I'm sick of wasting our time. I love you, Electra. I loved you back when we were 13-14, I loved you when we were 19 and 20 and I love you now." He kissed her once more, this one full of longing that twisted at her heart. "I don't want you to leave in the morning. I don't want you to leave ever again. And if that means I move to Vermillion, then I will pack my bags." Electra's face held no indication of what she was feeling or thinking because, in fact, she was numbed by this entire exchange. After a few moments, Brock's face slowly seemed to display sadness and rejection. She couldn't say anything she wanted to. Instead, her mouth opened but nothing came out. His hands fell from her sides as she realized she was running out of time to respond. Finally, she slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, hoping that this kiss would say everything she wanted to. Finally, after many blissful moments, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Looks like the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys just took a hit." She whispered, stroking his face with her soft fingers. "I love you. You know it now. Don't ever forget it." She paused and looked around them, actually taking in Brock's room, which was simple enough. "But I want to be in Pewter with you. Vermillion is loud and noisy and Steelix would have nowhere to roam." She smiled at him again. "In the morning, we'll discuss more details but, right now..." she paused and wiggled her bottom slightly, hearing Brock gasp as she felt a slight poke. "We're a little busy."

[[And there's a little one shot with a character I made awhile back. This kind of just popped into my head today and I couldn't get rid of it so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy, despite the heavy material – Ichi.]]


End file.
